


Sophisticated and Simple

by septembereyes (Ultraviolet_Skies)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, M/M, Magic, Omegaverse, Sorry Not Sorry, jean is a douchebag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4855940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultraviolet_Skies/pseuds/septembereyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Yeager has not had an easy life. He's had to fight for his life, every scrap of bread, thread of clothing, the tattered shoes on his feet. Despite this, he put himself under the tutelage of a legendary wizard, known for his grueling training and lack of mercy. He puts himself at his king's feet, only to find that earning a place at His Majesty's side may be a much harder task than he expected.</p>
<p>Not to mention the fact that he has to mask the teeny-tiny, totally minor fact that he is an Omega... from the entire kingdom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sophisticated and Simple

Eren toyed and tugged at his hair in the levitating mirror. His messy chocolate locks refused to stay put, so he gave up with a sigh and pulled his floppy cap over his head. 

Bright green eyes roved over his reflection, examining every nook and cranny to make sure everything was in place. He pulled his scarf a little tighter, making sure to cover the slight bulge running down and across his neck. 

His hand pulled at the air and he suddenly had a cloudy bottle in his clammy hand. He unscrewed the cork with a pop, and promptly doused himself with the contents. His nose wrinkled at the overwhelming stench, but he continued to prepare himself. 

Eren soon completed his attire, hiding his thin fingers with thick woolen gloves. He laced up his knee high boots, and pinned the various layers of his robe together. He gave himself one last anticipatory glance in the mirror and set off. 

High up above his meager settlement, his cousin watched him warily. Her emotionless black eyes followed him even as he disappeared down the hill. She stared vacantly for a few moments before returning to her bedroom.

His stomach twisted sharply as the magnificent castle came into view. The polished stone walls loomed over him, casting ominous shadows on the bare ground. Eren shivered. His nervous green eyes examined the marketplace, a busy yet dreary scene.

Merchants trotted back and forth, waving their wares and shouting. Peasants kept their heads bowed, rushing past him without a second glance. The whole place felt poisoned somehow.

Eren gazed in wonder at the foreign place, finally realizing his mouth hung wide open and then shut it. He sauntered up to brazenly to a fellow wizard, requesting his strongest personal potion. He looked through the many choices, a variety of boiling purples and shimmery greens. He shook his head at them all, until something sullen and grey caught his eye. Bingo.

“I’ll take that one, sir,” he said, handing over his meager collection of coins to the wizard. The older man winked with a kind smile and wrapped up his wares. The young traveler weighed the musky potion in his hands, enjoying the cool feeling that transferred from the potion to his warm fingers.

He found a shady spot beneath a tree, and decided to retire there while the potion took effect on his body. He tilted his head far back, pinching his nose and expecting the worst. However, the sensations and flavors that assaulted him were anything but. 

His skin tingled all over, little hairs rising up and sending delightful shivers all over his body. The potion glided smoothly over his tongue, mostly sweet and a little salty. He gulped it down greedily, intrigued by the stars dancing behind his eyelids. Once he drained the opaque bottle of its contents, he collapsed under the shade, gasping like a fish desperate for air. 

Incredible, Eren thought, I’ve never felt anything like that in my whole life!

He grinned, letting his head loll to the side and catching a brief break. His respite was cut short, however, by an obnoxious braying in his ear.

“Oi, kid, what are you doin’?”

He looked up lazily at a broad shouldered fellow. An air of arrogance surrounded the man. He stood with his hips and broad shoulders apart, a cocky smirk on his long face. Despite this, Eren rolled his eyes and glared up at the horse faced man. Sudden confidence flooded his heart.

“What’s it to you? Ain’t none of your business.”

The man glared at him, yanking him up by his collar and invading his personal space. 

“Do you speak to every Alpha like that? I’ll have you know I am Jean, the baron of-”

Slap!

Jean’s head whipped sideways. His amber eyes seethed with anger, and his grip on Eren’s collar only tightened. Out of nowhere, something hard swung forward and slammed Eren against the tree. 

Stars spun in Eren’s eyes as he struggled to focus. The back of his head pounded something terrible. He cringed and staggered upward, landing a weak punch on Jean. It glanced off uselessly, only serving to amuse Jean.

The Alpha cocked his head back and chortled. When his gaze settled on Eren, his sleazy smirk grew even wider. 

“Just you watch, kid. I don’t know what you are, but it sure as hell isn’t an Alpha,” he whispered venomously, “and if I find out you're an Omega?" The man chuckled, a rich yet dark sound that sent shivers down Eren's spine. "I'll show you how a real Alpha ruts.”

Eren’s hazy vison suddenly sharpened. The underlying threat left him reeling. How disgusting could an Alpha get?

Outrage clouded his eyes. This kind of moron was exactly the reason why he masked himself in the first place! 

His teeth bared, Eren took a menacing step toward Jean. A low, threating growl resounded from deep inside his chest. Jean’s expression faltered. His posture became a little unsure. 

“H-hey, no need to get violent, if you just apologize maybe I can le-”

Eren charged forward, the impact of his punch sending both boys crashing onto the forest floor. Eren’s knees pinned Jean’s biceps to the ground, leaving him vulnerable. Jean’s eyes widened. 

A barrage of slow, bruising punches spun Jean’s head back and forth. His irritation grew evident when head snapped forward and an aggressive, dominant growl ripped free of his chest.

Eren quivered, his legs trembling only for a second. But it was all the time Jean needed. 

The Alpha flipped the smaller boy over, mounting him and pinning Eren’s arms above his head. Rage burned darkly in Eren’s eyes, reflecting his attempts to thrash around under Jean. 

“Not so mouthy now, are you?” Jean taunted.

“Shut up, you stupid Alpha! You think that just because someone isn’t mated it gives you the right to mess with them!” 

Eren’s eyes widened in realization. He had just given away his biggest secret, revealed something that made him vulnerable and weak to an Alpha. Jean seemed to take notice of that too. He sniffed the air. A sly smile curved his lips.

Underneath the artificial Alpha stench Eren had drenched himself in, Jean detected a whiff of something sweeter. His gaze fell to the scarf wrapped tightly around Eren’s neck. He tore the fabric in two, ignoring Eren’s angry protests.

His amber eyes drank in the elegant, tan curve of his neck. A single, flawless bulge ran down the side of his neck and disappeared into his clavicle. Bingo.

Jean’s head dipped down, strands of his blond hair brushing against Eren’s chest as he inhaled deeper through his nose. The stench was much weaker now. Jean could smell the irresistible waft of something like cinnamon and vanilla, lingering beneath that putrid Alpha stench. He licked his lips hungrily, his mouth opening wide and canines extending. 

And then Eren ripped his arm free of Jean’s grasp and slammed his fist into his nose. 

“Ah, fuck!” Jean cried. Blood streamed from his now crooked nose. He glared at Eren through watery eyes, lunging for him and missing. He scrabbled after him, but watched him run off with reluctance. 

“Just wait and see,” Jean bellowed, “I’ll hunt your ass, and when I find you, I’ll claim you as my own!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello AO3! This is my first fic here, so I hope I didn't disappoint! I'll be updating pretty infrequently, considering I started high school a couple weeks ago. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
